yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiyo Nishimura
Chiyo Nishimura (西村 千代 Nishimura Chiyo) is a 3rd year student at Akademi High School. She is a part of Classroom 2-1. Dubbed Chi for short, she is one of the more popular students of the school, admired for her dreamy, angelic appearance. Appearance Chiyo is a beautiful young girl. Standing at 4'11'' (149.86 cm) and weighing just 95 lbs (43 kg), she is highly praised for her ideal looks. Her eyes, a brown-dominant hazel, are lightly drooped, and her soft features attract people to her very easily, especially her petite figure. Her light brown hair, thick and fluffy, stops by the midthigh. She keeps it up in two twin-tails with pink ribbons, and Chiyo admits that she works very hard to keep her hair in check, as it is very high-maintenance due to its excessive length, though she has no wish of cutting it off. In school, Chiyo wears a self-customized seifuku, with all the accents dyed pink rather than the usual blue to be thematically accurate to her style. Additionally, Chiyo wears a different tie (well, bow in her case) than the other students, and a beige sweater over her uniform. Her white thigh-high stockings are adorned with small, pink ribbons. Out of school, Chiyo chooses to wear light color combinations along with more flowy and free articles of clothing. She also loves occasionally dressing up in Japanese street fashion styles, such as fairy kei and yume kawaii. Her clothing preference is very girly in style, sticking to skirts and dresses. Personality Chiyo, at a first glance, seems like a very demure and welcoming girl. Her gaze seems to attract and welcome everyone to her with welcome arms. She's extremely expressive with her peers and gives everyone the brightest smile she can, often characterized as easy-going and happy, most if not all the time. Her magnetizing presence automatically draws people to her, and Chiyo has a natural motherly vibe to her. She's extremely doting to those who she cares about, stressing about them quite often. Though it is very hard to get close to Chiyo in the first place, as it is quite difficult to actually ''get close ''to her. While friendly with everyone, she keeps most at arms' length and generally doesn't like being close with her peers due to paranoia. Chiyo isn't exactly the most touchy-feely person and isn't keen on being touched without permission. She doesn't like the feeling of vulnerability and is surprisingly more reserved than she is perceived to be. Everyone that has ever talked to her would portray her as an honest girl, always in-touch with her feelings, but most of that statement could be easily debunked. Chiyo has a sickening demand to stay in control of herself and how people perceive her and will do almost anything to get things to stay her way. She is easily frustrated with others, usually when they tend to want to go their way. While it's very easy to get Chiyo to like you, it's also very easy to irritate her and lose her trust. By keeping everyone far, but not too much, she can essentially drop people as she pleases. She isn't much of an empath, so she usually doesn't think of or doesn't care about what ''other ''people feel or the consequences her actions have on other people. She's actually quite selfish, and while she can be selfless if given the situation, will always try to put herself first and others second, no matter what. Though to the few people she considers herself close with, she is extremely loyal. She actually ''loves ''making friends, much like she is portrayed, but Chiyo is just extremely paranoid going about it due to past experiences. She cares very much for her friends and tends to somewhat dote on them, given that she is worried about their well-being constantly. Chiyo, unlike what most think of her, is actually a person of a few close friends rather than a thousand distant. She treasures the friendships that she has immensely, and wouldn't trade them for anything else in the world. Backstory Work in progress! Trivia * While Chiyo can walk in heels just fine, she isn't a fan of them and prefers ballet flats much more. * Chiyo loves wearing lace. * Her favorite fruit are pomegranates. * Chiyo has entomophobia, an excessive fear of insects. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Akademi High School Category:WIP Category:Students Category:Drama Club Category:Kuromin's OCs Category:Social Butterfly Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:Asexual Category:Biromantic